dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Hooper and Smiley's 3-13 results
The following documents in-detail the statistics surrounding an event in the Dozerfleet Productions short film 3-13. Hooper and Smiley play until the 9's round before moving in to bust Gambino. Their good records keeping allows them to resume their game later. The following is a round-by-round sequence of how Hooper and Smiley went out of the game. They play a variation where the jokers are used and are always wild cards that count for nothing; and can be used to negate other cards to make sets. The Scorecard Simple Advanced Key "'-S'" = Smiley drew from the card pile first, Hooper dealt. "'-H'" = Hooper drew from the card pile first, Smiley dealt. "RBR" = Results by Round, how each performed in the given round of 3's to King's. "'->'" = Earned this many points, for a net total of this number of points. "F-(suit): values" = A flush, consisting of these card values. If a card is used to substitute the value of another card, it should be indicated with a sigma sign for substitution clarification. "+(value)(suit)" = Points to be added to score for that round. Will hurt player's chance of winning, unless inside a bracket that indicates a flush or run. "'-(value)(suit)'" = The last card the player discarded, will not be included in round score. "Δ-(value)" = A three's run, three of that kind. Wildcard substitutions should be indicated with the addition of "w/(wildcard's name)." "Jok" = Joker, an eternal wildcard with no weight of its own. "(ψ)" = Condition only true because of a card played on hand by another player. Used often to indicate that a three's run is a four's run only because of an additional card dumped on the hand by another player. May also indicate that a four's run has become a five's run for the same reason. In more advanced settings involving more than two players and more than one deck, this may indicate up to an eight's run from what would have been a seven's run, all for reasons of another player's dumping. "∏'''" = A four's run, four-of-a-kind. Similar to a three's run (above.) "ϖ'" = A five's run, five-of-a-kind. Similar to a three's run (above.) "'w/(value 1) & (value 2)" = two or more wildcards contributing to the run or flush. "σ(value)" = wildcard is functioning in the place of the given value. Below is an explanation: The Early Rounds 3's round Smiley drew first. He went out with a '''6-8 flush. A wildcard helped serve as the 7''' of that suit, and he discarded a '''K. Hooper acquired 17 points against his record on the first run, with two 8''''s and an '''A left over after discarding a K'''. '''Net: Smiley 0, Hooper 17. 4's round Hooper drew first. He went out with a 7-10 flush-♥ and discarded the 9'''♣. Smiley acquired 24 points by having a '''3♥, 6'''♦, '''7♠, and 8'''♦ left. He discarded the '''8♣. Net: Smiley 24, Hooper 17. 5's round Smiley drew first. He went out with a 4-6 flush-♥ assisted by a Joker and the 5'''♦. He discarded the '''6♦. Hooper acquired 7 points by having the A'''♦, the '''A♠, the 2'''♣, and the '''3♥ left over. He discarded the 6'''♣. '''Net: Smiley and Hooper tied at 24. 6's round Hooper drew first. He acquired one point by having the A'''♥ and a three's run of '''7 's assisted by the 6'''♠ as a wildcard. He discarded the '''Q♣. Smiley went out with a 2-3 flush-♠ assisted by a Joker acting as the 4'''♠. and a three's run of '''J 's. He discarded the A'''♣. '''Net: Hooper 25, Smiley 24. 7's round Smiley went first. He went out with the 7'''♦ acting as an '''8 to assist in making a three's run of 8''' 's followed by a '2-6 flush-'♦ with the '''7♣ acting as a 2'''. The '''7 would have acted as a 5''', but Hooper placed his '''5♦ on Smiley's hand to lower his own score. Smiley discarded the 2'''♥. Hooper acquired 3 points by having the '''A and 2'♣ left over. He had an '''A-4 flush-'♥ in his hand as well, with the '''7♠ serving as the 2'''. He played his '''5♦ on Smiley's hand and discarded the 10♥. Net: Hooper 28, Smiley 24. 8's round Hooper went first. He didn't succeed at going out before Smiley, but was able to avoid gathering any extra points. He had a 3-5 flush-'''♦ and a four's run of '''9 's with the 8'''♠ acting as a '''9. He played his A'''♠ on Smiley's hand and discarded the '''10♠. Smiley went out first with a Joker acting as the third in a three's run of A''' 's. He had another '''Joker serving as a member of a three's run of 6''' 's and backed up both sets with the '''8♦ and the 8'''♠. He effortlessly absorbed the '''A♠ from Hooper and discarded the 5'''♣. '''Net: Hooper 28, Smiley 24. 9's round Smiley went first. He went out with the 9'''♣ acting as an '''A for a three's run of A''' 's. He also had a three's run of '''3 's and of 10 's. He acquired the 3'''♦ from Hooper to make a four's run of '''3 's. He discarded the 2'''♠. Hooper acquired 8 points by having the '''2 and 6'♦ leftover. He also had a '''7-9 flush-'♠ with a '''Joker acting as the 9''' and a three's run of '''4 's. He played his 3'''♦ onto Smiley's hand and discarded the '''6♠. After this, they wrote down good records and paused their game, to be resumed later. They had Gambino sent back to jail, and resumed the game. Net: Hooper 36, Smiley 24 The Royal Rounds 10's round Hooper went first. He went out with a Joker acting as a 6''' for a three's run. He acquired the '''4♥ from Smiley to create a 2-5 flush-'''♥ with a '''Joker acting as the 2'''. He also had a four's run of '''8 's and discarded the 2'''♠. Smiley acquired 9 points by having the '''A, 3''', and '''5♣ left over. He played his 4'♥ on Hooper's hand and neutralized a '''2-5 flush-'♦ by having the '''10♠ act as a 4'''. He discarded the '''K♣. Net: Hooper 36, Smiley 33 J's round Smiley went first. He went out with an A-3 flush-'''♠ with a '''Joker acting as the 3'''. He also had a three's run of '''K 's and a three's run of 6''' 's with the '''J♥ acting as a 6'. He also had a '''5-7 flush-'♦ with the '''J♦ acting as a 6'''. He discarded the '''9♠. Hooper acquired 28 points by having the A''' and '''3♥ leftover along with the 8''' and '''9♦ and the 7'♠. He had a pure '''3-5 flush-'♣ and a three's run of '''5 's with the J'''♠ acting as a '''5. He discarded the 10♣. Net: Hooper 64, Smiley 33 Q's round Hooper went first. He acquired 9 extra points because he had the 4'''♥ and the '''5♦ left over. He had made for himself a three's run of 3''' 's with a '''Joker acting as a 3'''. He also had a pure three's run of '''6 's and a three's run of A''' 's with the '''Q♦ acting as an A'''. He discarded the '''8♠. Smiley went out with a three's run of 5''' 's in which the '''Q♣ acted as a 5''' and a pure '8-10 flush-'♦. He also had a '7-9 flush-'♠ in which a '''Joker acted as the 8'. He even had an '''A-3 flush-'♥ in which the '''Q♠ acted as a 2'''. He discarded the '''2♠. Net: Hooper 73, Smiley 33 K's round Smiley went first. He went out with a three's run of Q''' 's in which the '''K♠ acted as a Q'''. He also had a four's run of '''J 's in which the K'''♣ and a '''Joker acted as J''' 's. He had a three's run of '''4 's and a three's run of A''' 's. He discarded the '''9♥. Hooper gained 8 points by having the A''' and '''7♥ left over. He had a three's run of 5''' 's and a pure '6-10 flush-'♦. He also had a three's run of '''2 's. He discarded the 7'''♠. '''Grand Total: Hooper 81, Smiley 33. Smiley won the match. Hooper predicted that Smiley would, which is why he referred to Smiley as a "survivor" as early as the 9 's round. Category: Mackleyverse Category: 3-13